


Setting Boundaries

by diamondgore



Category: West Coast Avengers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Gen, in which these idiots act like a bunch of 20yr olds who don't know how to live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: A girl finally gets into Quentin's pants.





	Setting Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really understand West Coast Avenger's line up at first, it felt really weird. However, I really like Gwenpool & I really like America & I really like Quentin ( Obviously ), so this came about. 
> 
> Would it be corny to say i was listening to [G-Eazy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSfpSOBD30U) while writing this?

You’d think being thousands of miles away from the Jean Grey Institute would mean that Quentin could have one peaceful nap on the couch, but apparently that would never be the case, as he was rudely and bluntly awakened by his teammates. Kate Bishop and America Chavez were hovering him with arms and displeased dispositions.

 

“Did I die and go to heaven?” Quentin asked, somewhat sleepy, looking up at the two  _ very _ annoyed girls. 

 

“Very funny.” America said. “Why are you pantsless in the living room?” She seemed to be more annoyed at the fact that he was sleeping there than the fact that he was currently not wearing pants. But either way, the look on her face suggested that Quentin shouldn’t mess around, or at the very least choose his next few words very carefully.

 

Quentin was still lying on the couch, an arm extended to the side of the couch touching the floor, and the other draped across his chest. He shifted his head slightly upwards to check out his legs. Both of them were greatly in need of a shave and he was indecent. Well, at least in the eyes of the girls he was indecent, he was at the very least wearing a pair of boxers with a gaudy-pink shark print on them. He lifted up one of his legs in the air, as if to show it off. 

 

“You’re just jealous you don’t have legs like these.” He half-yawned. “It’s the communal hang out, it’s not like it’s weird that we see each other in our underwear, you know?” 

 

“It  _ is _ weird to see each other in our underwear. What kind of weird kinks do you have?” Kate questioned. She grabbed Quentin’s feet and then forced him into a sitting position, then sat down next to him. 

 

It never really occurred to Quentin how odd the Institute was to outside people. Having to share bathrooms with other boys, and girls and then sharing the common areas and kitchens with both the students and the teachers wasn’t weird to him. There was no such thing as personal space for him, it was something of legend. Kate and America would soon see that there was no such thing as privacy. 

 

He was an X-Man first and an Avenger second, and he was going to bring what he learned under Kitty Pryde and Logan’s care to California. 

 

“You really don’t hang out in your underwear? Weird.” Quentin was obviously annoyed that Kate had now jolted him awake, he couldn’t just go back to sleep. “That’s like just a thing we do back in NYC.”

 

“We aren’t X-Men. We’re Avengers.” That word still sounded filthy on the tip of her tongue. The only thing she and Quentin seemed to have in common was how much they hated the  _ Avengers _ . “Whatever you do there, won’t apply here.” America said, shoving herself in between Quentin and Kate. 

 

“And you still haven’t answered America’s question, why are you sitting here in your underwear? Do you just not feel shame?”

 

Quentin let out a more than audible sigh. “God. You two are annoying. I say this _ after  _ hanging out with a bunch of D-Listers and Kitty Pryde.” He crossed his arms angrily with a huff. “I don’t have to tell either of you anything, I was just chilling out here in my underwear.” 

 

“You don’t find that weird, at all?” Kate asked, head tilted. The reason had to be embarrassing, or else they would have reached some sort of conclusion. “You never really show off anything above the knees…”

 

“You two never ask to see my legs. Why would I ever show them off to you?” Quentin responded, crossing his legs somewhat neatly. He scratched the edge of the scab and peeled it off, but there was no bleeding due to the fact that he’d already scratched it earlier that morning. 

 

“Quire, just tell us why you’re pantsless. It’s less painful than the alternative.” 

 

“And what would that be, Miss America?” He sneered. 

 

“A full leg waxing. If you want to hang around out here with these legs of yours out, then you should actually have them look presentable.” America said, and gripped his thick thigh tightly, sinking her fingers into his flesh, making him screech. 

 

“Hands off!” He yelled and slapped her hand. He did not want go through the pain of getting any part of his body waxed. Getting his mustache waxed once was more than enough pain for the rest of his life. “I’ll tell you why! Just don’t fucking touch me!”

 

That was much easier than expected.

 

America and Kate were ready for the thrilling conclusion, of why Quentin was only in his underwear. 

 

“I couldn’t find any pants. I went to change, and there was nothing in my drawers. There was literally nothing there but my t-shirts and underwear.” Quentin responded. “I know you don’t believe me, but you can check my drawers. There’s nothing there.”

 

“Why didn’t you just borrow something from Johnny? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Kate chimed, with a smile. “You two wear pretty similar outfits.” 

 

“Since when are Johnny and I the same size, Kate?” Quentin was offended to have his fashion compared to Johnny’s but he tried not to show it, badly. 

 

“Is there an evil villain attacking our cargo shorts now?” Kate asked nervously. “Because that wouldn’t be the most absurd thing that’s happened to us.” 

 

It was true, in between her experience as an Avenger, America being from another dimension, and Quentin being a well known terrorist, a cargo-stealing short monster wouldn’t be the worst thing any of them would have faced. 

 

“Probably not.” America said, rubbing her chin. “I have a feeling I know who it is, though.” There was obviously only one culprit who would commit a crime that was both this obscure and this outrageous. “Have you seen Gwenpool since you’ve woken up?” 

 

“You mean like right now?” 

 

“No, I mean since the morning, have you seen her?” 

 

Kate had been out with America for most of the day. They had gone on a mission to collect some information from their allies and then went to lunch. Quentin had spent most of his morning in between reading shitty-romance novels and watching reruns of  _ ER _ . So neither had really seen her. 

 

The only reason Quentin really needed to change was because he had spilled pizza sauce onto his crotch. It was embarrassing and he didn’t want to admit it, but otherwise, he’d still be wearing a pair of khaki shorts and without having the goods out while sitting next to what were, perhaps, two of the prettiest girls he’d ever met. 

 

America stood up, and then walked to the hallway near the kitchen. She called out once for Gwenpool, and expected no response. The girl was never really that easy to find.

 

However, she got a response, and it wasn’t the one that she was looking for. 

 

The window on the other side of the kitchen was crashed into, and Gwenpool came tumbling in.  It was as if she knew this was going to happen and wanted to time it perfectly for some sort of comedic effect. 

 

Quentin, despite being used to these types of fights and intrusions, let out another shriek, and Kate went to immediately protect him from the glass shards. More than anything it was reflective response, but even when they realized that it was Gwenpool, Kate was still holding Quentin.

 

“What’s poppin’ pussies?” She exclaimed. She looked different, in that she was wearing the missing floral cargo shorts that Quentin usually wore. She had them secured around her waist with her pink ‘G’ belt, but she filled them out nicely. The cargo shorts were a little too long on her legs and were riding over her knees. 

 

“You crazy b-” Quentin almost said, before he got stink-eyes from each of the girls in the room. “You stole my pants? You couldn’t buy yourself a pair with your own money?” 

 

“Oh! Quentin, these are like Gucci cargo shorts! I don’t have that type of money.” She said with a shrug. “Plus I’m sure they’re out of season.” 

 

“You took all my shorts!” Quentin said, still from the comfort of Kate Bishop’s arms. “Where the hell did you put them?” Quentin was both impressed with how brave she was in simply sealing his shorts and terrified of the answer of where they were put.

 

“They’re not yours anymore.” She laughed and then leaned down to examine a piece of glass from the floor. “I suggest you buy new ones!” 

 

Quentin wanted  _ so badly _ to mentally shut down Gwenpool, but making her brain melt out of her nose, probably wasn’t the best way to make friends on this team. “You’re really not going to give me back you pants?!” Quentin almost got up, but was held back by Kate’s arms, she really did not want a fight to break out.

 

America shook her head. When she had signed on to be part of the West Coast Avengers she really didn’t expect to be paired up with such a wild team. “No need for the two of you to be  _ jackasses _ and start a fight. I have Amazon Prime, we’ll just order some new shorts for you.” 

 

Quentin huffed, as he finally got out of Kate’s arms. “Finally. But none of those cheap shorts, I get to pick.”

 

“Why would I deny you that?” America said, pulled out her phone and then threw herself on the couch back between Kate and Quentin. 

 

“Can I help?” Gwen exclaimed and then jumped on the couch sitting on the edge with one leg crossing over Quentin’s. Quentin was annoyed, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it.

 

This was going to be a long day, but it was better than the alternative of fighting lame villains. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> I'm [@diamondsynth on tumblr if you ever want to contact me!](http://diamondsynth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
